Never Alone, Not Anymore
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Nick finally realizes that he's not as alone as he thinks. NickxIrma, takes place during The Keyblade Warriors.


(Author's note: This is just a little one-shot I thought of while typing the bonus chapter for _W.I.T.C.H.: The Keyblade Warriors._ I came up with this story's title while watching _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ last night. Nick and Irma sit together in the Dark Depths and talk about everything that's happened since W.I.T.C.H. was formed. Nick finally realizes that even though he had a fallout of sorts when he was younger, he's not alone anymore. Song is "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru. Flashbacks are in bold.)

After the battle against Sephiroth in Radiant Garden, Nick and Irma are sitting together on the Cliffside of the Dark Depths, overlooking the entire Radiant Garden.

"I can't believe we did it," Irma stated, slinging Mysterious Abyss on her back.

"Me neither," Nick replied, twirling the Oathkeeper in his hands.

"You know something? I was the last person ANYONE would've expected to have magic powers," Irma stated, striking up a conversation.

"I can still remember when I first found control of my water magic," Irma said softly.

"I remember that!" Nick replied. "You told me about that. You said that your mom had never seen such a flood, and in her own house, even!"

"I think I spent a week trying to explain to them that I had no idea what had happened!"

"Say, Nick?" Irma wondered. "Did your parents ever find out about your powers?"

"Unfortunately, they did. And it wasn't pretty. It was about a couple years before I moved to Heatherfield," Nick explained. "I was really mad because of this boy who was annoying me at school, and I just lost it. Some things happened, and, well..."

(begin flashback)

_In you and I  
__There's a new land  
__Angels in flight  
__Wonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
__A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

"**I can't believe he called me that!" 10-year-old Nick shouted to himself just as he reached the door to his home in Fadden Hills. What he didn't notice was that multiple bolts of electricity were coursing around him in his anger. "Stupid kid doesn't know who he thinks he is..."**

**As he opened the door, Nick's anger just seemed to explode, and at the worst possible time, because his parents, Rhea and Jeff Kelly, had just come up to greet him. The electricity around Nick seemed to react to his anger, shooting from him and coursing all across the house, breaking a few light bulbs in the process.**

_Where fears and lies melt away  
__Music inside  
__Wonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
__What's left of me  
__What's left of me now_

**Rhea and Jeff could only look on. Once Nick's anger had subsided, he slowly looked up at his parents, noting the looks of pure shock on their faces.**

_I watch you fast asleep  
__All I fear means nothing_

(end flashback)

"They... they didn't hate you because of that, did they?" Irma asked, letting her hand rest on Nick's shoulder.

"They were pretty surprised... at least until... _dad_..." Nick replied.

"They broke up?" Irma asked.

"As I learned to control my mysterious powers, Dad eventually got really pissed off because he thought Mom had 'raised a freak'. A couple days after my 12th birthday, Mom and I moved from Fadden to Heatherfield, so my dad wouldn't bother us," Nick explained.

"Yeah. I can still remember your first day at Sheffield. That was about a year before we became W.I.T.C.H.," Irma continued, reminiscing about the good old days. "You were so scared of adjusting to a new life..."

"Yeah, but that's when I met you..." Nick replied.

_In you and I  
__There's a new land  
__Angels in flight  
__Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
__A Sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

(begin flashback)

**12-year-old Nick looked his class schedule up and down, but he still had no idea where he was supposed to go. It was hard enough having to adjust to a new city after he and Mom had moved to Heatherfield. Having to adjust to a new _school_? It was too much for Nick.**

"**Oh, man..." Nick despaired, trying to make sense of his jumbled class schedule and looking for a pathway that would lead him to his destination.**

**Then... he heard a voice.**

**A sweet voice.**

"**Something wrong?"**

**Nick turned around, looking for the voice. Eventually, he spotted her – a cute-looking girl of about 11 years, with wavy brown hair, wearing a sapphire tank top and light brown shorts, and carrying a couple books under her left arm.**

"**Oh, hi. It's my first day, and I just don't know where I'm supposed to go for my first class," Nick said to the pretty girl.**

**Nick quickly checked his schedule. "It says room 142 for first period."**

"**Is that coincidence or what? That's where my first class is," the girl replied. "Would you like me to take you there?"**

"**Sure," Nick replied, walking close to the girl.**

"**Oh, by the way, my name's Irma. Irma Lair," the girl offered. "And your name is?"**

"**It's Nick. Nick Kelly," Nick replied.**

"**It's nice to meet you, Nick," Irma replied.**

(end flashback)

_Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
Wonk ouy niotceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me _

"With me around, you really adjusted to the mess that's our schedule," Irma noted after Nick had finished recounting his tale.

"You were so good to me, Irma," Nick replied. "I'd _never_ gotten _that_ kind of attention back in Fadden Hills."

"Is that one of the reasons that... you fell in love with me?" Irma asked.

Nick thought for a moment.

"I guess... you could say that," Nick said to his girlfriend.

_Snwod dna spu ynam os (So many ups and downs)  
__My heart's a battleground  
__Snoitome eurt (True emotions)  
__Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
__Snoitome eurt deen I (I need true emotions)_

"I just... I was so scared back then," Nick explained. "I thought I'd never make any friends in Heatherfield because of my powers. I was already an outcast in Fadden, and all because of—"

Nick's monologue stopped on a dime when Irma put her finger on his lips, effectively stopping his rant.

"Please, Nick. You don't have to belittle yourself like that. Remember, what's past is past. I've heard Corny ramble on about that forever..." Irma said, giggling slightly before turning serious again.

"The point is, Nick, what happened in Fadden Hills is all behind you now. You've got some great friends now, friends who understand you and your gift," Irma explained.

_You showed me, how I see  
__That nothing is whole and nothing is broken..._

"And remember... you've got me, too."

_In you and I  
__There's a new land  
__Angels in flight  
__Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
__A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah_

Nick looked towards Irma. "Yeah, I guess I do." As he spoke, the two drew closer to each other.

After a few seconds, their lips touched, and the two just decided to let the moment last as long as they could.

When they split, Irma looked at Nick. "Remember... you're not alone. Wherever you go... I'm always with you."

Nick smiled brightly, taking Irma's hands into his own.

_Where fears and lies melt away  
__Music inside  
__Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)  
__What's left of me  
__What's left of me now_

_All our fears, all our lies  
__Melt away_

"Yeah. I'm not alone. Not anymore."

_Wonk ouy noitceffa erom deen I (I need more affection you know)_


End file.
